


stubble

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, bottom Erwin!, the smut is back, the usual you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips curl into a wicked smirk and he raises a hand to rub over the stubble along his jaw, leaving Erwin with goosebumps all over his skin when he turns on his heels and walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stubble

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while, but here it finally is, another day from the challenge!  
> Day 15! to be more precise

On the first day, Erwin hardly pays the sight of stubble on Levi's face any attention. Maybe, he thinks, he just forgot, was in a rush, even though he knows better than that. Erwin doesn't mention it and neither does Levi, but the next day, the stubble darkened.

Erwin realises there must be something up with it. He sees Levi rubbing his face, but he doesn't seem to care about the unusual scratchiness and it makes him wonder what Levi is thinking.

On the third day, it's clear. Erwin enters the bathroom when Levi is still getting ready and while he goes through his own routine, he doesn't miss how Levi purposefully leaves his razor alone. When Levi finally heads for the door without giving his face more than a scrub, Erwin's eyes follow him. He watches how Levi opens the door and then catches his eyes when he turns half-way to look at him.

He looks sinfully handsome with that dark stubble lining his jaw and Erwin's eyes drop when he only thinks about what that surely means. Just a second later he's sure Levi is thinking about the same thing. His lips curl into a wicked smirk and he raises a hand to rub over the stubble along his jaw, leaving Erwin with goosebumps all over his skin when he turns on his heels and walks away.

  
  


For the rest of the day, Erwin is incredibly distracted whenever Levi crosses his path and Levi is obviously having a lot of fun with it. He smirks at Erwin ever so often, raising a hand to rub the stubble framing his jaw and by midday Erwin already feels sexually frustrated. He knows he will get it, Levi is making that quite clear, but the day is long and the hours stretch and stretch and stretch. It's maddening, even more so when the sun finally set and Erwin realises he hasn't seen Levi in over an hour. He just wants to drag him along to a bed and demand what he's been promising with looks and small gestures the whole day, but he can't find him anywhere.

Just when Erwin took a shower to calm his nerves, sitting on the bed with his hair still wet, Levi finally comes striding through the door. Erwin is immediately reminded of the desire he's been feeling the whole day and the fact that Levi is wearing painfully casual clothes, promise Erwin that he doesn't have to wait for the man to shower.

"Levi," Erwin starts, but is interrupted when the smaller man climbs onto his lap in the blink of an eye, pressing their lips together like he's been dying to do this just as much as Erwin. Erwin doesn't complain, growling quietly into the kiss when his hands find Levi's body to hold him steady and he draws the kiss out with small nips of his teeth on Levi's lower lip and hungry swipes of his tongue. He can feel Levi's stubble scratching the area around his mouth and he just loves it, the feeling curling down to his loins immediately.

When Levi pulls away he hums, both hands tangled in Erwin's damp hair and he pulls gently to make Erwin cock his head back, taking the sight in with hungry eyes.

"You were just begging for it," he mumbles, the wicked smirk back on his lips when Erwin huffs, Adam's apple bobbing under a hard swallow. "Don't you have any decency?"

"Don't you?"

Erwin smirks back, face flush with heated arousal already and he moves his hands along Levi's sides, feeling out the lithe strength of his body.

"Walking around looking so terribly handsome."

"Your fault," Levi mumbles, pressing another hard kiss to Erwin's lips and his words really sound like, _Just for you_ , which makes Erwin feel even hotter. He moves one hand over Levi's back, going for his neck but before he can reach it to deepen the kiss, Levi pulls away, nipping at Erwin's lower lip before he continues down over Erwin's chin. His stubble scrapes over Erwin's skin, along Erwin's jaw, down his neck and he groans when the feeling pools more heat in his lap. He twitches when Levi bites down, rubbing his stubbly cheek against that spot only second later and Erwin is so ready to bend over, but Levi seems to have some other plans for tonight.

He straitens up, hands on Erwin's neck now when he looks at him and his smirk looks lazy now, lost in the heat Erwin feels spreading through his body when he holds him like this. There's another quick kiss before Levi glides from Erwin's lap, rolling up his sleeves which makes Erwin even more aware of how terribly handsome he looks.

"Come on Erwin," he says, voice dropping, sweet and dangerous all at once. "I want you on your knees. But undress first."

Swallowing with a nod, Erwin complies quickly, moving on the bed to brush off the scarce clothing he just put on a few minutes ago. He starts with his shirt, pulling it over his head to lay it down on the bed, then stands up to pull his trousers down. Levi watches with hooded eyes, standing right in front of him with seemingly no intention of undressing himself. It makes Erwin feel jittery and excited, but he hesitates with his hands on the waistband of his underwear, studying Levi's expression.

"Go on," Levi says a moment later, eyes now fixed on the obvious bulge already shining through the fabric in Erwin's grasp and he doesn't need to say it twice before Erwin pulls it down too to free his cock. He breathes in once, twice, lets Levi look before he moves to lie on the bed. He positions himself on his knees, bracing himself with his elbows when he pushes up his ass and the satisfied hum coming from Levi makes his cock feel heavy between his legs.

Erwin can't see it, but he feels the mattress dip lightly under Levi's weigh when he positions himself behind him, a warm hand caressing along the curve of his ass that has Erwin pushing his hips even higher. Levi hums again, deep and satisfied and Erwin breathes hot into the mattress, not sure what to expect.

"Give me your arms," Levi then says, voice even more demanding than when he told Erwin to lie down and for a second Erwin is unsure what he means, but he moves anyway. He shuffles on the bed, hips wiggling when he presses his cheek into the sheets to move his arms back as far as they go, the position unusual, yet so exciting that Erwin is sure he feels his cock twitch. A second later Levi's fingers ghost around his wrists, his ankles that are not far with the way Erwin managed to hold himself up. They're gone as soon as they came and Erwin feels on the mattress how Levi shifts, hears a small sound he can't quite place and then Levi's hands are back on his skin. And then something else.

It's cold and hard and Erwin gasps to the weird sensation, breathing hard when he tries to look but doesn't manage. Levi huffs out a cooing sound, one hand on Erwin's left wrist, the other on his left ankle.

"These are handcuffs Erwin," he explains, patient and soft, his voice firm enough to let Erwin know it's important. "I'm going to cuff your wrists and ankles together."

Levi pauses, giving Erwin a moment to let the words sink in and he exhales a shuddering breath, fingers flexing to feel out his legs. Levi surely notices, a small smile in his voice when he continues.

"If you want me to."

Erwin nearly curses, but the words get stuck in his throat so he can just moan a little, rubbing his cheek against the sheets when he tries to nod. Levi doesn't move and a second later Erwin realises there's no way he could take this as a yes if he even saw it.

"Yes," he breathes out instead, hardly believing the heat that coils through his body when Levi is acting so much more dominant than Erwin expected him to. "Please do."

A small chuckle echoes from behind Erwin, a soft hum following and then Erwin feels Levi's hands working on his skin again. He feels the cuffs pressing to his skin, moves a little to make I easier and just a moment later they snap shut, securing Erwin's wrist to his ankle, the feeling obvious to Erwin, making him flush a little.

"How does it feel?" Levi asks, the hands he used now both caressing the curve of Erwin's ass like he wants to give him the time to get used to this before he moves on to the other side of his body. Erwin takes that time gladly, testing out the movements he can still make. The cuffs aren't that tight, neither around his skin, nor considering how close they are to each other and Erwin finds himself terribly comfortable with how they sit, how they let him move, yet just a little. He's sure Levi watches him testing them, but the soothing hands on his skin don't stop moving and finally Erwin finds his voice to answer.

"Good," he tells Levi, swallowing when he wonders what kind of expression the man must be wearing right now. "Go on."

"Very good," Levi mumbles, a small praise that has Erwin's cheeks feeling hot, but he forgets it when he hears that small sound he can now identify as the chink of the cuffs. It seems to go quicker this time, how Levi wraps the cuffs around his right ankle, his wrist, to snap them shut. He gives Erwin another moment to test them out, this time without words but the soft hands on his ass make it obvious for Erwin. He gives a consenting hum barely ten seconds later, liking the thrill of being at Levi's mercy like this.

"Pretty," Levi hums in response, Erwin flushing when he realises he's usually the one to whisper words like this into Levi's ear. It makes him like this even more and he moans quietly to the brush of Levi's fingers that goes straight into the crevice between his cheeks. He expects them to linger there, expects Levi to tease him while he leans towards the night shelf to get the oil, but he didn't expect the lips that come down to kiss his cheek, didn't expect the scratch of Levi's stubble when he drags his face over his exposed skin, didn't expect the kiss that's planted right on swirling muscle between his cheeks that lies open and bare right in front of Levi. He gasps to the sudden sensation, shaking when Levi's hands grab his cheeks, spread them apart only so he can bury his face between them, breath hotly onto Erwin's hole.

"Levi," Erwin chokes out, but he doesn't manage more when Levi's moves his face between his cheeks, his stubble scratching the sensitive skin when his tongue gives a soft lick. It feels like so much and Erwin moans shamelessly, hardly noticing when he tries to squirm but doesn't really manage considering the position he's in and Levi doesn't give him the time to get used to anything any longer. He drags his tongue over that sensitive flesh that's usually hidden from view, groaning quietly to Erwin's reaction and all Erwin can do is moan and take it. He can feel everything Levi does, from the way he presses his fingers into the flesh of his ass, over the scratch of his stubble to the movements of his tongue that start to concentrate on Erwin's twitching muscle in no time.

Erwin relaxes with the pleasure, moaning into the sheets when Levi is so devoted, is doing so good with his tongue, teasing Erwin in the best way. He pulls away sometimes to give some small noises in return, kissing Erwin's cheeks and massaging them with his strong grip before he spreads them once more to go back to driving Erwin crazy. He starts to feel needy for more in what seems to be seconds, pushing back against Levi, only concentrates on the pleasure he receives, the feeling warming his whole body, going straight to his cock that starts to twitch with the need to be touched. When the first whine escapes Erwin's lips, Levi slowly moves away from that twitching muscle between Erwin's cheeks, dragging his stubbly cheek across the curve of his ass with a low moan that tells Erwin he's enjoying this too.

"Levi," Erwin sighs out then, already panting when he feels so needy for more. He can still feel his skin tingling from Levi's stubble, feels it lingering on his ass now when Levi presses a few more kisses to the skin.

"You want to tell me what you want Erwin?"

The words sound dark and incredibly lecherous in Levi's voice, something that has Erwin shaking and gasping for air. He flexes his fingers, toes curling, but he still has no way to move. And he loves it.

"Do me."

Erwin half pleads, half demands, moaning quietly when one of Levi's hands moves to stroke the soft skin of his inner thigh. The touch is warm, gentle, but Erwin is trembling with need when he feels his cock heavy so close to where Levi is touching him.

"I know you want to," Erwin adds after a moment of only feeling that agonizingly gentle touch. Levi laughs to the words, dark and aroused, the sound touching Erwin's left cheek before he feels Levi planting another kiss there.

"Oh I do," he muses and then pulls away completely, all touch gone from Erwin's body. He starts shaking again with the loss, nearly mewling, but he only needs the subtle shift on the mattress from Levi to know he won't have to wait much longer. He can see it through the corner of his eyes, how Levi leans to one side to get a hand on the night shelf. He pulls out the oil only second later, moving back to sit behind Erwin, probably look at what the man is so shamelessly offering to him. At least, that's what Erwin would do.

Barely a second later, Erwin feels Levi's hot touch on his skin again, feels the drag of his stubble on the curve of his ass, the slick finger that dips into the crevice between his cheeks. He hums to the soft pressure, moans when the first finger slips without further ado, Erwin already relaxed from the attention Levi gave him before.

Levi's fingers feel small inside when one after another breaches Erwin's hole, but they feel big when he moves them. He just knows where to brush, how deep to push them inside to make Erwin moan and melt under his touch. All the while, his cheek never leaves Erwin's skin, soft lips kissing the skin that's raw from the drag of Levi's stubble. It's amazing, agonizingly so and when Erwin feels Levi's hand ghosting around that soft flesh of his inner thighs, so close to his weeping cock, he feels like crying out.

" _Levi enough_ ," he pants and feels the smirk on Levi's lips when he kisses the curve of his ass.

But Erwin gets what he wants. Levi pulls his fingers back slowly, dragging them along Erwin's insides carefully to make sure he's ready and then his hands are on Erwin's ankles. The feeling of the cuffs digging into his skin lightly tightens the heat in Erwin's stomach, but he's still relieved when Levi loosens them.

"Don't move," Levi tells Erwin, voice deep and quiet, so Erwin doesn't. He feels those slender fingers slide over his skin, pull away the cuffs till he's free except for the words that bind him into position. Levi seems pleased with that, humming before his lips meet Erwin's ass another time.

Levi doesn't say it with words, but Erwin knows when he's allowed to move, feels the pressure of Levi's hands when they start to guide him. He feels a little clumsy about it at first, limbs strained from the position he was in before, but he manages. He doesn't turn around and Levi doesn't tell him to, just pushes Erwin's body down into the sheets so he lays flat on the mattress, hard cock trapped between it and his stomach. Erwin can't help himself, rutting against that soft fabric while muffling a moan into the pillow and to his great joy Levi doesn't tell him to stop. He just hears the man breathing loud behind him, feels the presence of him straddling his lower back a second later.

Once started, Erwin can't stop himself from rutting against the mattress, the friction his cock receives too sweet when Levi denied to touch it before and his arousal only grows when he feels Levi's lips on his back, how he drags his stubble across his skin, tongue tracing his spine with delicacy. When Erwin pushes his hips up high enough, he can feel Levi above him, their skin meeting for only a second which makes Erwin wonder when the man even found the time to undress, but he is glad he did.

Just when Erwin feels like he might actually be headed towards rutting himself into an orgasm, he finally manages to stop, panting and shaking when his body is itching to keep moving. But Levi is still there, naked thighs touching Erwin's sides, a stubbly cheek dragging along his back. And Erwin wants him so much.

"This is not what I was planning on doing tonight."

Erwin nearly chuckles the words, breathless with arousal and he moves a little to glance over his shoulder, catches the smirk on Levi's lips when he kisses a quick trail along his shoulder blades to reach Erwin's lips instead. He kisses him with passion, wet and loud, so lecherous it nearly makes Erwin blush, but Levi's cheeks are reddened too when he pulls away.

"Looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was." Erwin manages a soft smirk, which earns him another quick kiss before he can finish his sentence. "But not enough."

Finally, Levi obviously decides they wasted enough time. He steals a last kiss from Erwin before moving back, his cock hard and wet when he presses it against Erwin's ass. It makes Erwin gasp, nearly moan when he pushes against the touch, but it's gone before he can savour it. He feels it slipping between his cheeks instead, the tip pressing against his fluttering hole and with a soft kiss that lands right on Erwin's spine, Levi pushes inside.

It goes in smoothly, Erwin relaxed with anticipation and pleasure and Levi only has to pull back once before he can guide himself inside to the hilt with a smooth movement. He pants hot against Erwin's back, shifting for a better angle before he starts moving without much of a break. It makes Erwin moan and Levi moans right with him, breathing the sound past Erwin's back when he leans forward to press his cheek to the skin, the movements of his thrusts making it drag along. This is what Erwin has been waiting to feel the whole day and he feels nearly delirious with it, the pleasure intense. He moans, moving slightly, but just enough to let Levi know he's enjoying it, otherwise just lets the man fuck him, like they both wanted.

Levi is not heavy, but his weight is still obvious when he starts pounding into Erwin like this, presses Erwin's throbbing erection deeper into the sheets with every thrust. And all Erwin wants to do is take it, well aware how sweetly his insides stretch around Levi, how hot he feels inside, how the head of cock brushes Erwin's prostate with every other move. Erwin twitches around him, moaning Levi's name into the pillows, shivering when he hears his own moaned back every single time. He feels Levi's stubble on his back, his lips, how he drags them over the skin, kisses Erwin's shoulder blades, up and down, drags his stubbly chin right over Erwin's spine and every little sensation goes straight to Erwin's cock.

Erwin can practically feel the wet stain he left on the mattress when he's this aroused, but he can't care. Levi keeps pounding into him, gives him more pleasure with that stubbly jaw dragging over Erwin's back and Erwin hardly notices when it becomes too much. He buries his hands in the sheets, holding on to that soft fabric when he starts moving with Levi's thrusts more frantically, humping the mattress when it brings him so much closer to the edge.

" _Levi_."

Erwin nearly chokes on the word, the orgasm already sitting so tight in his stomach he can hardly think, but Levi doesn't seem to mind. He grunts, pushes Erwin even further into the mattress when his thrusts become harsher and Erwin sees no reason to hold back. He clenches around Levi, his length hard and obvious inside him and another harsh trust that has Erwin's cock drag along the sheets finally makes him spill. He nearly curses when it hits him, choking out Levi's name another time and keeps humping the mattress for the blissful moment it lasts.

When Erwin is through, Levi is still moving, though his thrusts are slower now, more careful, his lips soft where they kiss Erwin's skin. Erwin is panting, a little boneless, feels hot with sweat yet shivers when he feels Levi's tongue drag along his spine.

"Keep going," he tells him, so Levi does.

It only takes a few moments more till Levi comes too, hips stuttering before he releases with a hot moan that fans over Erwin's back. Erwin can feel it, shivers to the slow drag of Levi's cock inside when he moves beyond his orgasm, then finally stops to catch his breath.

The mattress creaks faintly when Levi eventually moves from on top of Erwin, dragging his stubbly cheek across his back a last time before pulling out and Erwin finally moves from his stomach, rolling over to lie on his back instead, leaving the wet, messy stain on the sheets. He can imagine Levi to comment on it, but the man is actually smiling at him when Erwin finds his eyes. He looks still very handsome, still very sexy now so blown from sex and his orgasm, and he also looks very beautiful, so Erwin smiles back.

They don't need words to know what they're feeling, so they decide not to waste them. Erwin keeps lying on the mattress, lazy and worn-out while Levi moves only a bit to remove the worst mess, though says nothing about the stain Erwin surely left. When he's done, he climbs on top of Erwin and lies down there like he belongs, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Erwin's lips before he snuggles his face into the crook of his neck. Erwin feels the stubble tickling his skin there, but he doesn't mind, is he well-aware of the fact that it will be gone by tomorrow, so he decides to enjoy it while it lasts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm always a bitch for Levi rimming Erwin <3)  
> Okay, credit where credit is due, because this basically only happened thanks to [aileine.](http://aileine.tumblr.com/) I don't even know how it happened, but the idea was that Levi grows stubble and Erwin loves it... like this, so, this kinda happened. You know xD  
> Also, I'm so terribly sorry it takes forever for me to finish this challenge, but... uuugh I'm so stressed these days somehow o.o I just got past another internship and that did not leave me with much time - or energy for that matter - to really write much. And then I got sick too! *whines* :D But yeah well. Oh and I just wrote this yesterday and I know I should wait a little to read it again and all but seriously it's been so long who gives a flying fuck.   
> That said, you can, as always, check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) and yeah :)


End file.
